<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The softest embrace by Wolf_of_the_icy_moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949392">The softest embrace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_the_icy_moon/pseuds/Wolf_of_the_icy_moon'>Wolf_of_the_icy_moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Brushing fetish, Creampie, Crossdressing Kink, Minor Violence, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_the_icy_moon/pseuds/Wolf_of_the_icy_moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my pokemon trainer dreams turned into a story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The softest embrace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pokemon is owned by nintendo<br/>Story was made for fun not profit<br/>Oc Chris<br/>Oc Ember<br/>Oc Grace <br/>Belong to me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in Hoenn region where Chris awoke groggily as his mother opened the curtains. Today was his birthday, the day he finally got to start his journey. He was a young lad at the age of 13 with dirty blond hair and a bit of muscle from working at the nearby ranch. He rolled over, groaning as he spoke. "Uggghh mom its way to early to get up" she responded with a giggle "then I guess you don't want your present?" She asked questioningly as Chris noticed the date on the clock. Chris immediately woke up, looking like he just got shocked by a blitzle. "Oh my Arceus, it's today!!!" Chris ran by his mother, causing her to spin a few times before regaining her composure. She laughed as she headed downstairs to start breakfast. Chris washed up then went through his room grabbing everything he had saved for his journey, from potions to pokéballs as Chris had saved up alot from his part time job at the ranch. Then he grabbed his savings, which barely made it over 25000 pokedollars and adding it to his pack. Chris then took his brand new shoes and put them on as he already had his camping supplies in a duffle bag downstairs. He couldn't help but hum a very happy tune as he came down the stairs, sitting at a table with a small present on it and his favorite breakfast of fruit salad and hone fries. Chris savored his meal, waiting for his mother to return to the table. When his mother arrived she was followed by a lovely shiny gardevior named Belle. Chris happened to really like Belle since she was his nanny as a kid and raised him while his mother worked. They proceeded to sit accross from him, his mother lifting a second box onto the table. </p><p>Chris smiled as he finished his breakfast letting out a loud burp into his hand. "Excuse me Mom and Belle" They both smiled at how good his manners were as Belle used her Mind link with Chris. "Very good Chris, now are you ready for your presents?" She grinned knowing she gave him a special gift last night, which was something Chris would have to think about later. As he pulled over the smaller of the two boxes as he opened it carefully, not wanting to damage it. As he finally opened the box he was shocked to see a beautiful hand crafted leather ball belt with embroidery of Arcanines. Chris almost cried cause this was his mothers first belt she had gotten on the force and was very important to her. Chris got up and hugged her suddenly. She was a little surprised as she hugged him back. "I am glad you like it Chris" She said as he released her from the deathgrip hug. He went to the next present, it being a simple box with liftable lid with a bow. Chris opened it, setting the lid aside as he looked in and noticing a love ball inside. Chris took the ball, confused and looked at Belle and his Mother. "What is this?" Chris asked as Belle and his mother said in unison. "Its your first pokemon." Chris's jaw dropped as he let the pokemon out onto the table. After the flash of light stood an adorable little shiny ralts with a bow on her horn. Chris smiled, picking her up. "My, aren't you a cutie." he gave her a snuggle and walked over to hug Belle, knowing this had to have been one of hers. "So what's your name cutie." Chris said, gently setting her back down. "My name is Grace and you must be Chris! Mommy told me alot about you."</p><p>He blushed a little at that comment as he squatted down to her. "Well good that means you will have alot to tell me about you." He turned to Belle and hugged her tight, but during this hug Belle smirked. She then took Chris by the cheeks and gave him a deep french kiss, her swirling her tounge with his making his mother turn absolutely scarlet as he returned the kiss. As their lips seperated, Belle giggled and winked at his mother. Chris was red at this point as he hugged them both. "I love you both and I will call every day." He said as he was almost regretting leaving before they lead him to the door and let him go to forge his own path.</p><p> </p><p>After a long trek Chris and Grace had already made it through petalburg city and into the woods. <br/>Chris spent most of the day playing with wild pokemon, them being attracted to his kind demeanor. After 12 hours of play, and some pokemon helping him set up camp, he was set to tuck in for the night. He cooked himself a nice hot meal consisting of oatmeal, pecha berries, and Chris' favorite nanab berries which Belle had made sure to add to his bag. Chris washed the dishes and got into his tent before taking out his journal that he brought to record his adventure. But right when he opened the leather bound cover, out slid a little baggy with a micro sd card. Chris looked at it confused. He put the card into his phone, reading it and finding a single large video file named "Lovely evening". "What is this?" Chris looks around outside the tent before putting in a single earbud, getting comfortable.</p><p>Chris clicked the video to be greeted by Belle. "Hello Chris. This is your present, I hope ypu love it as much as I love you." Chris smiled at that and then the video changed to Belle licking his soft cock with long slow licks, ending with a kiss on the tip. She softly wrapped her lips around his tip, sucking and slowly using her lips to pull down his foreskin, running her tongue over the head. As her tongue danced over his tip, Chris let out a soft moan not stirring from his sleep. Her velvet smooth hands went over his thighs as she adjusted to try and take his member deep since Chris was a bit over endowed for his age, being a large 9 1/2 inches in length and a whopping 3 inches thick. She struggled but after a bit of work she sunk him down her extremely tight throat. She moaned out, swallowing on him and making Chris moan louder as he let loose a very very large load, flooding her throat with extra sticky seed with her having to swallow hard to get it all down. She slowly pulled up and looked up and saw Chris' eyes wide as his cock twitched. Chris by now was stroking his cock to the video, it being really hot as he had zoned out and hadn't noticed Grace was watching him. She had slowly snuck into his tent to watch closer. Her instincts made her hand go to her pussy and cock stroking and rubbing herself with Chris' motions.</p><p>Belle softly shushed him with one of her fingers as she climbs up, straddling his lap as her pussy quivered with anticipation of this huge ride. She had mated before but nothing this large as she lifted herself, she nestled the tip at her entrance feeling the heat radiating from it. She moved her hands to his shoulders slowly pushing herself down, taking the tip with a moan with his girth stretching her wide as her lips convulsed as she had a little orgasm from just the tip. She wiggled and sunk it deeper as she takes eight of his inches until the tip pressed her cervix. She slowly lifted up with her thick hips and started to slowly ride, panting over Chris as his hands went to her waist on instinct, his moans melting her heart as she slowly picked up speed. As her hips slowly came down, Chris would grip tighter not wanting to leave her luxurious folds, them squeezing and hugging him obscenely. They shared a deep kiss, their tongues swirling together as lovers. Belle began to ride harder, his tip smacking into her cervix like a battering ram as her back arched. She was cumming as Chris was throbbing deep within her, tightening his grip and tried to pull her down and he succeeded, his tip went into her womb as he held her to him and unleashed every drop he had which was enough to bloat out belle's belly a little with his thick extra sticky human cum, which was completely different from pokemon cum as she had consecutive massive orgasms on his cock. Chris and Belle kissed eachother deeply as Chris drifted off to sleep as Belle finished her orgasm, she pulled off and showed her pussy to the camera showing all the cum had made it into her womb before whispering into the camera "i love you Chris~ come home safe". As the video ended Chris was stroking fast and right as he saw Belle spread he came, shooting his hot thick ropes of cum all over his nether regions as Grace gasped. Chris noticed Grace as she was between his legs and ended up with a massive facial soaking her face in spunk as the scent of his cum makes her orgasm, her shaking violently. "Grace, how long have you been there?" Chris said with a huge blush on his face. Grace seemed like she was in a daze as she crawled over and immediately began licking the cum off his body, swallowing every single glob of thick cum like it was heaven; she then starts slowly sucking his tip, making sure he is completely drained as Chris couldn't help but love her raw skill as she could only run her tongue over his tip as he reached down and pet her. "Can't fit it hun, I know. Maybe when you're a bit bigger." Grace nods and crawls up, cuddling against Chris as they both drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Chris woke up smiling as he was cuddling Grace against his chest. He slowly woke Grace with a kiss on her cute little horn. She softly groans and snuggles tighter, not wanting to get up as Chris tucked her back in for a bit as he snuck off to the stream for a cold bath. He smiled as he had a fine bath. As he walked back to the tent, he thought about last night and how he probably had to wash his blanket at the next town. Once back in camp, Chris started a fire, cooking up some pancakes for breakfast. He brings a plate in for Grace, petting her. "Grace princess, its time for breakfast." She groans, sitting up to fix her bow as Chris had her pancakes cut up with a light drizzle of syrup.  He slowly fed her as she ate every bite. She blushed the entire time, she said softly "so how much further till the first gym Chris?" He smiled as he pet her. "Only a two hour walk then we can get our first badge." She smiled up at him as he went outside to start packing up the cooking gear and wash the dishes while Grace took everything out of the tent and stuffed it into the laundry bag. She then used psychic to disassemble the tent and put it back in its bag just as Chris finished packing the dishes and slung his bag onto his back. He then walked over to Grace and scooped her up into his arms. She smiled as they started walking towards Rustboro city to fight Roxanne the gym leader.</p><p> As Chris entered the town of Rustboro, he noticed the yearly flea market was around. Chris was checking through each of the stalls, buying a few things like cheap potions and a few specialty balls from Johto. Then he found a stall where he ran into a rather snobby brunette trainer who looked to be eighteen holding an adorable fennekin. She shoved Chris out of the way to get a few bows and ribbons as she began dressing the little fox like he was a doll before paying and leaving. Chris then got Grace a pair ribbons for when she evolved, them being made from pure galvantula silk. He grinned as he got himself a new badge case because his was made of plastic and he wanted a nice stainless steel one before he headed out of the market with grace on his shoulder and his bags, heading to the Pokemon center to have Grace healed before the next match.</p><p>Chris waited for Grace's check-up to be done as he noticed that same trainer from the shop. He slowly went and updated his journal about his thoughts about the market along with mentioning expenses and keeping track as a light ding is heard. Grace came running out, nearly tackling Chris off the bench where he was sitting. "I am ready Chris! Let's go kick Roxanne's butt!" She said with massive enthusiasm as the female trainer scoffed at Grace. Chris, being a little irritated by it, walks out with Grace. "Yes, let's go win our first badge and if we win, we will stay at a hotel tonight to celebrate." He said with a smile. Grace giggled as they walked to the gym as he had to confirm his licence by scanning his Pokedex. Once within the gym, Chris is given a rule list of one on one battle, no potions or time outs. He smirked as this was simple as he put his bag into a provided locker and got in line for the gym fight.</p><p>Chris waited in line as trainers went in one by one, some coming out with badges, others throwing tantrums due to their losses.as Chris finally got into the gym. He was met with a floor of coarse dirt and stones along with a few boulders scattered around the gym, Chris smirking cause due to Grace's size she would have a massive advantage. Chris then took his place opposite of Roxanne, giving her a polite bow just as his mother taught him. She smiled and returned the bow as the referee explained the rules. Roxanne then threw out her trademark nosepass. Chris then followed suit by setting down Grace as she use psychic to hover into place. The ref then hits a buzzer that starts the match and Roxanne wastes no time starting with a take down. Grace giggled using her small size to slide beneath the nosepass. Chris couldn't help but chuckle at the smarts of grace. Chris then called out. "Grace use magical leaf!! Spread them all over the field!" Grace obliged his command sending the leaves all over a few grazing nosepass for a little damage. Roxanne looked confused at this idea as she followed with a rock slide, sending rocks flying at Grace. Chris smiled at Grace. "Grace use mom's SHADOW POM-POMS!!" Grace nodded as she formed two shadow balls each one covering one of her hands as she began to dance using smashing each rock with one of the movements of her dance. Roxanne looked on in shock knowing this technique. Losing her focus for a second Chris shouts. "Grace use magical leaf and psychic." Grace launched the shadow balls into the air unleashing a magical leaf directly at nosepass. However he was focused on the shadowballs as he took the magical leaf full force, then Grace's psychic attack slammed the shadow balls into nosepass sending him flying into a nearby boulder as he slumped down unconscious. The referee called Chris the winner and right as he did Grace shimmered, her form shifting before Chris' eyes. Her hair parted and grew to reveal her stunning red eyes, her horns in place looking like hair clips. But that wasn't the only thing that changed as her height grew and grew, her little robe billowing out to a skirt to reveal her new legs and arms stood like a ballerina. With a flurry, she dissipated the light and stood in her evolved form, kirlia. Chris excitedly picked her up, tossing her into the air as Roxanne approached smiling. She broke out laughing before she spoke. "Well that was a sight using shadow ball like pom-poms and using it to deflect the rocks. You must be Jenny Veristo's son."<br/>Chris smirked shaking her hand. "Last time I checked. This is Grace by the way" Grace smiled waving at Roxanne. She waved back digging into her pocket handing Chris handing him the stone badge. "You certainly earned this." She said before returning to her post as Chris was led out by one of the staff so they could clean up for the next match. </p><p>Chris walked back to the pokemon center with Grace on his shoulders, thinking about how proud his mother would be about winning his first badge with no damage at all and how proud Belle would be of Grace. Chris started looking up hotels on his phone as he noticed a very nice trainer friendly one. He reserved a room single king bed with double sized tub so he could enjoy a bath. He stopped at the pokemart as he got a few things like some bubble bath shampoo for pokemon and himself, making sure to get pecha berry scented. He paid the attendant and headed out towards the hotel. As he passed a lovely park, there were a few growlithes that belonged to the police frolicking around and playfully tackling each other. Chris noticed Grace wanted to play with them so he set her down and let her go play. Chris watched on while ordering dinner to their room for two hours after they arrived. After a few hours, Grace came over yawning. "Chris can we go to bed? I am so tired..." Chris nodded, picking her up and cradling her in his arms as he went into the hotel, doing all the check in stuff before heading to his room, which was on the first floor which was mandatory for trainers who didnt have flying types. As he laid Grace down for her nap, he decided to go check out the hotel garden.</p><p>Chris was walking slowly through the garden, enjoying the night air. He walked past a few roses until a few budew, rosalia and pidgeys went flying by as Chris heard a cry. Chris was confused but he ran towards the cry to hear. "I am sorry master!!! I am sorry i am a boy." Chris comes around the corner to see a Hitmonchan hitting a braixen in the face, sending him onto the ground. As Chris looked up he saw the same female trainer from the market and a male in a white gi. She held his arm before she said. "Should have thought of that before you evolved!" Chris gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, all his knuckles cracking at the same time. She then said to the male. "Honey will you please dispose of this FREAK." She emphasized the word as the male nodded and called out. "Hitmonchan use ice punch until it is dead." Chris' eyes narrowed as he stepped in front of the hitmonchan. "I will not let you harm him! He has done nothing wrong." The female trainer scoffed. "He's a freak, he deserves to die for looking so girly." She spat as the hitmonchan walked towards Chris and the braixen as Chris took a boxer's stance. Chris then gave the hitmonchan a right hook when it tried to pass him, it proceeded to try and pass him two more times before it got angry. Then it took a spot infront of Chris and looked at him firmly. However, Chris didn't flinch as him and hitmonchan started to fight, Chris started with a left hook followed by a right jab. Hitmonchan dodged the hook but took the jab, then he returned with a fire punch that Chris blocked with his arms getting a second degree burn on them as he winced in pain. He then attacked hitmonchan with a flurry of unpredictable jabs, ending with an uppercut and knocking the hitmonchan onto its back. The braixen watched in wonder, why this male was protecting him. Didn't he deserve to die for being a girly boy, did this guy not care that he was a freak? Chris then took an ice punch to his cheek, causing a bit of frostbite instantaneously cause his skin wasn't as resilient as a pokemon. He wiped off the ice before attacking the Hitmonchan, swinging and jabbing ending with a gut punch that sent hitmonchan reeling back as his tamer growled. "Just use mega punch and teach this guy to interfere in matters that are not his own." Chris then got assaulted with mach punch taking twenty straight punches to the ribs and then a mega punch breaking four of his ribs, sending him flying sprawled out on the ground in front of the braixen. As the hitmonchan moved in to kill the braixen, Chris forced himself to his feet standing between them looking like a mess with his arms burned, face frostbitten, ribs broken and still he stood between them, glaring at the Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan looked into Chris' eyes and saw a fiery conviction that Chris was not gonna give up no matter how much he was beaten, so Hitmonchan thought then bowed in respect of Chris before returning to his trainer who returned him to his ball. As the girl shrieked. "Well if you want to protect the freak, you can deal with him." She then slammed his pokeball on the ground, it shattering into dozens of pieces. The couple then turned and walked away as Chris took a photo of them with his phone before falling limply to the ground. Ember, surprised that he was willing to take so much pain to protect him, blushed as he gently dragged Chris into the lobby and demanded they call an ambulance. A few minutes later, an ambulance arrived along with a group of Jennys. They were collecting information about what happened till Chris' mother showed up along with Belle. Ember had Chris's head in his soft lap as the medic treated him. Belle and Jenny approached, noticing the burns on Chris' arms and immediately Belle used psychic to lift chris and pin the braixen to the wall. "How dare you hurt Chris." Chris who was barely awake now thanks to the pain meds he was given put up his hand. "No, not him." he coughed as Belle noticed Chris was reaching out with his mind. She entered his memories of what happened, reliving every single punch Chris had taken and began crying before returning the braixen with Chris back in his lap and levitating Chris' phone over to Jenny. Jenny looked through the pictures and found the pic Chris had taken before he passed out and immediately began to grill the front desk clerk. Belle walked over and softly petted Chris's hair before talking to the braixen. "I want you to stay with Chris, he is a very good man and I know he will never hurt you like they did." She said softly making the braixen blush and stammer. "But why would he want a freak like me..." He said defeated but Belle smiled and put a hand on the braixen's shoulder. "Because regardless of your gender, Chris thinks you're cute." Belle then got up when Jenny yelled to her and within fifteen minutes they had both trainers being carried out of the hotel. Belle made sure the pokemon were ok, knowing Hitmonchan didn't really have a choice as he was beaten pretty badly for disobeying his trainer as the pokemon were sent to the professor and the two trainers arrested. Jenny and Belle walked over to Chris then Jenny kneeled and kissed Chris' forehead. "Please help take care of Chris we have to go fill out the reports." The braixen nodded as the paramedics carried Chris to his room as the braixen followed. They laid him on the couch and the braixen tucked him in. The medics gave the braixen some prescriptions that Chris would need for his arms and that luckily the ribs were a clean break so as long as he rested he would recover fine. The braixen nodded and lay next to the couch as they left, waiting for chris to wake up.</p><p>After almost eighteen hours of sleeping, Chris groggily woke up to Grace and Ember talking to each other. "Uggghh, what happened?" Chris said, rolling over to look at Grace and the braixen. Grace leaped up and came over, hugging him gently. "Ember told me how you fought and protected him from his mean trainer." Chris couldn't help but smile knowing he had done it as he reached over and pulled Ember into the hug, holding them tight. "Its good to see you're alright Ember. Now how long have I been out?" Chris asked as his ribs twinged in pain. Ember got up and got Chris a glass of water and his medicine. "You have been out almost a day, my hero. Here, take these. The doctor said they will help with the pain." Chris nodded as Grace moved and then he sat up to take his pills. He took them as he turned to face Ember. "Grace honey, may i talk to Ember alone please?" He said as he looked over his cute vulpine body. "Okay, I gonna go take a bath!" Chris smiled and nodded before she went to the bathroom and shut the door. Chris then looked Ember in the eyes. "Now tell me what happened cause I need to know if I need to talk to my mother." Ember sighs and moved up onto the couch and looks down at his paws. "Well in all honesty Chris, all I did was evolve and because I was a guy, she called me a freak cause I didn't tell her when I enjoyed all the pampering and brushing. Then she went nuts when she found out I was a guy." Ember was tearing up as Chris pulled him into a tight hug. "It's ok Ember, you're safe now and I wont let anyone hurt you anymore." He relaxes against Chris, snuggling up to him. Chris noticed his fur was a bit matted and caked with dirt as he ran his fingers through his soft fur. "Well I guess i am gonna have to give you a bath and brushing." This made Ember blush cause being brushed actually turns him on. He squirmed against Chris as he tried to cover his swelling sheath. Grace slowly walked out of the bathroom smiling as she had a towel around her neck. "Its all yours Chris. By the way, I don't mind sharing my shampoo with Ember." She smiled cause she knew Chris loved the smell of pecha berries as she winked at Ember.</p><p>Chris smiled and stood up, lifting Ember into a bridal carry. He walked to the bathroom, Ember wrapping his arms around Chris' neck and staying close. Chris gently set him down before starting the bath. Chris adjusted the temperature to a nice heat, not enough to burn though as he stripped down to his shorts. He walked over to Ember, slowly taking his paw and leading him to the tub. Chris stepped in followed by Ember, who had a pure scarlet blush on his face. As Chris sank into the heat of the water, Ember slid in against Chris while snuggling back against him extra gently as not to hurt his ribs. Chris rested and let Ember enjoy the warmth of the water for a bit before grabbing a wash cloth and Ember's arm, slowly beginning to wash all the mud from the night before from his fur. His hands drifted over every inch of Ember's very feminine and slender frame, making sure to get every bit of dirt. Once Chris was satisfied with how clean Ember was, Chris grabbed the bottle of shampoo and began to wash his fur. As Chris finally finished rinsing off the shampoo, he had Ember get out of the tub and noticed his fur clinging to himself and showing more of his body, making Chris slightly aroused. Chris then reached into his bathroom bag and pulls out a few brushes and a measuring tape.</p><p>Chris smiled as he laid Ember over his lap, starting with his luxurious tail and running a fine brush from base to tip while making sure to remove every knot of fur. Chris' hands glided over Ember's back with each stroke, causing him to blush darkly as he let out a soft murr, enjoying how tender Chris was being. Chris smiled as he continued to brush, his hands went over Embers thighs made him get excited so bit his lip to stifle a moan. Chris proceeded to switch brushes to a fine rubber tip brush designed for shorter fur as he got all of Ember's legs and moved up his back. By this point, Ember was hard as a rock being over excited from the brushing. His toes were curled, eyes crossed and his lip bit as Chris kept working on his back fur. But then it was too much for the poor pent up fox as he moans out. "Mfff CHRIS!!!" He arched his back, cumming on Chris' lap. Ember then looked at Chris thinking he would be disgusted, but Chris smiled at him. "Well someone likes being brushed alot, huh?" Chris then reached down and wrapped his hand around Ember's knot, softly squeezing and tugging on it to cause Ember to squirm, moan and cum more as he began to thrust into Chris' hand. Chris was getting turned on from how receptive to the pleasure Ember was and it was admittedly turning him on as he used his other hand to begin stroking his own cock. Stroking both simultaneously as Ember's face was contorted with pleasure as Chris smiled and finally dared to lean down and wrap his lips around Ember's tip, causing him to moan loudly and cum hard enough to go limp. Chris smiled at the sweet and spicy flavor of his cum as he swallowed every drop. Chris then smiled as Ember sat there, a panting mess on the floor looking up at his new overly generous owner.</p><p>"Now my little princess, are you ready to be claimed by your gallant knight?"  Chris spoke softly but sweetly. As Ember blushed and nodded, he slowly kneeled getting a bit wobbly from the strength of his previous orgasm. He crawled over, slowly taking the tip of Chris' cock into his mouth. He licked and sucked on it, his instincts telling him that the more he licked the more pleasure it would give. His velvety fox tongue glided over Chris' member, tracing every vein and making them pulse with need as his soft paws moved up to massage Chris' balls and gently kneading them. As he built up the impending load, he engulfed Chris' member to the base and swallowed hard while he looked up with his eyes half lidded. He slowly pulled off as he whimpered hungrily, getting on all fours while turning and presenting himself. Chris leaned down lifting his tail high looking back and spreading his cute fox ass. "Please my knight, claim me as your princess." He blushed as he swayed his hips, enticing Chris as he got behind Ember to grab his tail and let out a soft, breathy moan as Chris guided his tip to Ember's perky fox hole. "I will my princess and I will love you to your core." Chris slowly pushed into Ember's virgin ass, it being blissfully tight and warm as he was extra slow and savoring it as it slowly sunk in. Once his tip was in, Ember shivered and pushed back to take half of Chris' cock with one buck. Chris grinned and gripped Ember's tail tighter and begin slowly thrust. Chris slowly sunk deeper and deeper until their balls kissed softly. Then chris pulled back and began to thrust earnestly, actually building up to breeding pace. With each stroke, Chris' tip gently prodded Ember's prostate and sending the gorgeous fox into a moaning fit as Chris was losing his cool from the misture of heat, tightness, and his sweet moans. Ember could feel every throb and pulse of Chris' cock and he knew he was gonna cum as he pulled forward and off Chris before rolling onto his back. "Please, let me see you claim me!" Ember moaned out as he lined himself back up and Chris reclaimed his spot, sliding back into Ember's hole as he gripped Chris' shoulders while Chris began thrusting and shoving as deep as he could to make Ember's soft cream furred belly bulge with each thrust. Chris panted as he was nearing his end as Ember's toes curled while he wrapped his legs around Chris and with one hard final thrust, Chris sunk every inch into Ember while forcing a kiss as Chris began shooting rope after rope of heavy over thick cum. Each spurt caused another small bulge as Ember began cumming all over Chris' chest nearly howling. As Chris finally finished cumming, Ember's belly was slightly swollen from the sheer amount he unloaded into Ember. As they seperated their kiss, Chris slowly pulled out while leaving Ember's ass gaped open from the sheer deep loving sex they had. Chris kissed Ember's nose softly. "Welcome to the family Ember. I love you." Ember blushed and kisses his back. "Thank you my king." He giggled and blushed as they went to clean up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>